


Chapter 4: The Golden Power

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>After the events of the night before, Link revisits his childhood, where he first met Princess Zelda. As the troubles in Hyrule continue, Zelda calls a meeting with Queen Ruto (of the Zoras) and Elder Darunia (of the Gorons) to plan a viable strategy so they can counter the cause of all the unrest. And we once again return to the past, to discover how the very first Queen Zelda came to be in the long history of Hyrule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4: The Golden Power

**Author's Note:**

> There's a soundtrack to this chapter that [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au) composed, and it's now up [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84pukLnO8Kk)!

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  



End file.
